In This Kingdom
by Skye Paradox
Summary: Enjoy this! It's just another Prince Chiaki thingamajig! I still didn't put Maron's "other" secret!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. Otherwise I would be a moron to be here.  
  
Ok. First of all, I hope you liked my other fanfic. And I guess I'll be the second Jeanne and Sinbad story maker, but it doesn't really matter. Hope you like this! ^__^  
  
I know you may be tired of Maron and Chiaki and royalty and whatever, but I couldn't resist.  
  
This fanfic is by the Rose Guardian. Don't harm any roses or you will live to regret it. My wrath shall haunt you!  
  
Maron/Kaitou Jeanne will be Maron the simple girl who lives in the kingdom of prince Chiaki. She transforms into Jeanne, the protector of the poor, oppressed, so-and-so. She happens to be friends with Princess Miyako, who knows her Jeanne secret.  
  
Chiaki/Kaitou Sinbad will be Prince Chiaki who is soon to be king. He transforms into Jeanne's rival, Sinbad. His best friend is Prince of a neighboring kingdom.  
  
Finn Fish is going to be Maron's daemon. (Have any of you read 'His Dark Materials'? Daemons are actually spelled with the 'a' and the 'e' connected. Daemons are these creatures that are a person's best friend. They can transform into any animal, any color. You hurt the daemon, you hurt the human. You cannot be separated from your daemon at a long distance. In 'His Dark Materials', daemons settle on one certain animal form once the human is grown. But I find it fun to keep them unsettled so here they are not ever settled. Read the book, it's great).  
  
Access Time is obviously Chiaki's daemon. Need I say more?  
  
Miyako will play Princess Miyako, fiancée (or is it fiancé?) of Prince Chiaki. When she was angry with Maron she told Chiaki of her Jeanne secret.  
  
Minazuki is going to be Chiaki's best friend, Prince Minazuki. He is actually in love with Miyako.  
  
Noin will be yet another prince. He knows Maron's secret, nobody knows why. He also knows another of her secrets...  
  
Ok! The story shall come out in awhile. I just need to get some things straight. ^__^ 


	2. Miyako's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. I don't own daemons. I own this plot, however, and I just want you to know that I will unleash my power against whoever harms roses. I might cry, sob.  
  
Another daemon fact I forgot to add: daemons are usually a different gender from your own. OOPS! It's rare to have one the same gender as your own. Hey, wait, I've got an idea...  
  
Chapter 1: Miyako's Betrayal  
  
Miyako was visiting Maron in her little cottage.  
  
"Hello, Maron," said Miyako with a smile. Her daemon, Noreen, was a frisky squirrel the color of chestnuts.  
  
Finn, Maron's daemon, transformed into another squirrel and started running around Maron's feet.  
  
"Your Highness," Maron curtsied. Then they both laughed. Princess Miyako sat down in the simple chair carved with plain designs.  
  
"Miyako," said Maron, getting serious. "I have something to tell you." Finn immediately stopped running around. She turned into a purple bunny.  
  
"What is it?" Miyako asked, as she smoothened the dark cloak she had on. She needed to hide the fact that she was friends with a peasant girl like Maron.  
  
"It's about Prince Chiaki's best friend," said Maron.  
  
"You mean Minazuki?" said Miyako, wondering what Maron was getting at. Noreen turned into a snowy-white cat and looked at Maron curiously.  
  
"Yes," said Maron. "See, I heard that he is in love with you and after observing him, it's actually true..."  
  
Miyako stood up so sharply that the chair fell down.  
  
"Lies!" she said. Noreen turned into a hawk and pecked at Finn.  
  
"Miyako, please, listen!" Maron begged. "Don't you see, your country is at war with Minazuki's. If you marry, there would be peace. You're already at peace with this kingdom!"  
  
"You," said Miyako, pointing her finger at Maron. "Are jealous. Why should I believe a ragged peasant? I bet you even want Chiaki for yourself!"  
  
"No!" said Maron. "Miyako, I-"  
  
"Why would he-a great prince-ever love a person such as you?"  
  
Miyako was so angry that she left. She threw her hood over her head and almost forgot Noreen.  
  
"Oh, Miyako," Maron whispered, upset. Finn turned into a white mink and cuddled close to her.  
  
~~~~~~~Chiaki's Palace~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Chiaki!" Miyako called. Chiaki sighed. His wife-to-be wasn't his own choice. Access, Chiaki's daemon, turned into a gray cat and twitched his whiskers at Miyako, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Chiaki," said Miyako brightly. She threw her arms around him.  
  
Chiaki responded by nodding. He was reading a book on healing and medicine.  
  
"Chiaki," said Miyako. "You know that girl Maron, who I've made friends with?"  
  
Chiaki nodded, not quite interested.  
  
"Well, I've found out that she's really jealous," said Miyako. "And she told me all kinds of things. And you know what? She even has this secret..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Maron's Cottage~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you angry at her?" Finn whispered to Maron.  
  
"No," said Maron. "Don't you see? She loves him too much. I've upset her, that's all."  
  
"It's time," said Finn suddenly. Maron nodded. She transformed into Jeanne.  
  
~~~~~~~~At town~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeanne was fighting Sinbad.  
  
"Stay away!" Jeanne cried, thrusting a blast of her power at him. It was too reckless. Sinbad jumped aside easily.  
  
Sinbad flipped Jeanne over to the ground.  
  
"Finn!" Jeanne called weakly. Finn would have hit Sinbad but Access defended him just in time.  
  
"Ahh!" Finn screamed. "It's you!" Access grinned. It was infuriating. He was a lion because Finn was a lioness.  
  
"What's going on?" someone shouted. Sinbad called Access quickly and they left. Jeanne had barely enough time to escape.  
  
~~~~~~~~Chiaki's Palace~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you planning to do it?" Access asked Chiaki.  
  
"It was wise after all, to know Miyako," said Chiaki. "She gave interesting information."  
  
"She'll be suspicious," said Access.  
  
"Who, Miyako?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Too bad. Never was actually in love with her, you know."  
  
"Yes," said Access. "I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~The Town Water Well~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron drew water from the well, resting a bit.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
Oh no, thought Maron. It was Noin.  
  
"No thank you," Maron said politely. "I'm fine."  
  
Noin's daemon, Galdor, was an ermine. He twirled around in dance and looked expectantly at Finn. But Finn just stared at him through her squirrel eyes.  
  
"I have to go now," said Maron. Finn jumped onto her shoulder and Maron carried the bucket back to her cottage. But a surprising thing awaited her. There, inside the little cottage, was none other than Prince Chiaki.  
  
To be continued! And sorry it took long to upload or whatever you call it. A lot happening in school and stuff... 


	3. The Visit

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own KKJ...NOT!!! I don't own it at all. But lay off the roses and don't bruise them!  
  
Ok. Thank you for reviews if you ever did. Yeah, yeah, whatever, let me get on with the story, sheesh.  
  
Chapter 2: The Visit  
  
"Your majesty!" Maron curtsied low. But in her head she screamed, What are you doing here???  
  
Access peered at Fin. Fin turned into a parakeet and flew to Maron's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," said Chiaki.  
  
"How may I be of service?" Maron said, still frozen in her bowed position. Fin looked coldly at Access, who was showing off his own parakeet feathers.  
  
Chiaki's hand found Maron's chin. He lifted her head up.  
  
"Looking at me in the eye could be a start," he said with a smile. But it didn't look warm, nor cold. Maron couldn't read his expressions.  
  
"Yes, sir," Maron said. What else could she say?  
  
Chiaki studied her. Pretty, for a peasant. Soft chestnut hair, unlike the other peasants. Most had black, or something. Princess Miyako had purple, for Heaven's sake. But Maron... Well, he didn't like to admit it aloud, but Maron seemed even more beautiful than the other princesses who adorned themselves with tight dresses and drippy jewelry. Not to mention the perfume that choked him to death.  
  
"You're unusual," said Prince Chiaki. "You live apart from the others, and you even look different..."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," said Maron. "I used to live in another kingdom."  
  
Chiaki nodded. Suddenly Maron drew herself up.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, I am busy and...I need to be with myself," Maron ushered Chiaki out the door and closed it tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chiaki's Palace~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice job," Access snickered.  
  
"Shut up," Chiaki yawned. He was on his bed, stretching out, bored.  
  
"What did you go there for, anyways?" Access asked, still laughing over Chiaki's visit.  
  
"I told you," Chiaki snapped. "If I get close to Miyako's friend Maron, Jeanne will be easier to defeat."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Access snorted. "Smooth move, Prince Charming."  
  
Chiaki threw a pillow at him. Both of them winced. After all, they were connected.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Maron's Cottage~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron wasn't busy. She wasn't busy at all. She was sitting in one of her chairs, her heart beating a bit faster than usual. She stroked Fin, who had transformed into a gray fox.  
  
"What is this feeling?" Maron whispered, half to Fin and half to herself. "I don't hate him...But I can't love him..."  
  
Fin rubbed her foxy head on Maron's arm. Comfort among confusion.  
  
~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~_~*~  
  
Coming soon is chapter three! Sorry this is short but I don't have so much spare time. Look out for the next chappie. ^__^ 


	4. Two Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. Must I add anything?  
  
Ok, at the present my little brother is screaming not to take a bath and I CAN'T CONCENTRATE. Bear with me if this isn't so good.  
  
Ok I wasn't able to check but I don't know if I said this already: Daemons settle when you're already preteen. (Read: they can't keep transforming anymore into different animals. They pick an animal and stay that way.) But I decided to make it different for this fic.  
Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry about that.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 3: Two changes  
  
Jeanne was out again. She had found a person without a daemon, and she needed to seal him off.  
  
"Checkmate," she whispered. The daemon-less man twisted in fury and screamed. But it subsided. He fell to his knees sobbed.  
  
"My daemon! Where is my Cleona? My Cleona!"  
  
Jeanne may have been frightened. A person without a daemon is like a person without a face or a heart. But she was used to it. She lifted her cross...  
  
All at once, little lights like billions of fireflies came together and formed a furry little creature on the man's shoulder. (A/N: Like the Phireflies of Final Fantasy ten, which by the way I don't own either)  
  
"Cleona!" The man called joyfully. He hugged the daemon tenderly. He turned to thank his blonde heroine. But she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~Chiaki's Palace~~~~~~  
  
Chiaki!  
  
Hmmm?  
  
Chiaki!  
  
Wh-what?  
  
CHIAKI-KUN!  
  
"What???"  
  
Chiaki bolted up. "What? I'm awake!"  
  
"Oh, Chiaki!" Miyako came sobbing into the room.  
  
What now? Chiaki thought.  
  
"Your father, the king-he wants to talk to you-he already told me-and oh, it's AWFUL!"  
  
"What? What's awful?" Chiaki asked, trying to soothe Access. He was a fluttering moth, restless.  
  
"Oh-he'll tell you. Go on."  
  
Chiaki walked to the throne room. His father was there, looking very vexed.  
  
"Ah, Chiaki. Come here, son," The King beckoned Chiaki over.  
  
"Yes Father?"  
  
"There has been a change."  
  
"A change?" Chiaki frowned. The King nodded gravely.  
  
"Apparently, Lord Chaplain made a mistake in the files."  
  
Chiaki nodded. "Which files exactly?"  
  
"In your betrothed."  
  
"My soon-to-be-wife?"  
  
"Yes," said the King. He looked sternly at Lord Chaplain, who turned red. He turned back to Chiaki with an apologetic smile. "Princess Miyako is not your betrothed."  
  
Chiaki didn't know what to feel. Angry? Sad?  
  
Relieved?  
  
"If that is so, my King," Chiaki said without emotion. "Who is my betrothed?"  
  
The King clapped his hands. A girl with a rich-looking gown was brought in. Her daemon was a superior-looking cat.  
  
"Meet Princess Yashiro."  
  
~~~~~~The Marketplace~~~~~~  
  
"Maron! Please buy a little fruit!" The fruit-seller's little children cried together.  
  
"Fresh vegetables!" one stall's person yelled.  
  
"Beautiful cloth!" The old weaving woman said to Maron shakily. She spread some cloth out for her to see.  
  
Out of kindness, Maron got two pieces although they were beautiful. The old woman wrapped them slowly and thanked her clumsily.  
  
"Maron! Maron!" a familiar voice called.  
  
"Miyako?" Maron whirled around, looking for her friend.  
  
"Maron!" Miyako pulled her friend to a quiet place.  
  
"Miyako! Are you okay?" Maron studied her friend. She seemed upset.  
  
"I'm so sorry about the other day...or was it yesterday? Oh, I don't know...I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Maron asked, concerned.  
  
Miyako hurriedly explained about everything: Chaplain's mistake, the files, Princess Yashiro...  
  
"And the worst part," she sobbed. "Is that Chiaki didn't seem to care. He just looked at Yashiro and I and didn't seem to feel anything at the moment."  
  
Maron hugged her friend for comfort.  
  
"Maron...I'm still staying at Chiaki's palace for a few weeks. Please come. Please, stay with me. I can't face Yashiro, not even Chiaki."  
  
Maron thought awhile. Staying at the palace? Leaving the peasant life? Someone might discover about Jeanne, or worse, her other secret...  
  
"Alright, I'll come," Maron said, trying to smile. Miyako's daemon turned into a chick. It chirruped happily.  
  
"Thank you, Maron. Thank you so much!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
So the two changes: Chiaki's got a new fiancée (or is it fiancé?), and Maron is now going to be at the palace for the next few weeks!  
  
Please review, and don't flame, I'm doing my best.  
  
Phew, I worked on this one! 


	5. Chiaki Wavering

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hai! I'm so glad people liked the fic. Wow, the last chapter seemed a little better. My little brother should throw a tantrum more often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ, but it's okay now! I don't own daemons either. I suggest you read His Dark Materials if you find them intriguing.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Maron tidied up her cottage for the last time before leaving to go to the palace.  
  
"Let's go, Maron," Miyako said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, yes, let me just fix a few things," Maron said. She packed the few things she had, locked the door, and walked with Miyako toward the palace...  
  
...And bumped straight into Noin.  
  
"Ah!" Maron said, stumbling a bit. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"My greatest apologies, my ladies," Noin said. He turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh! Maron!" Miyako said excitedly. "Don't you know who he is?"  
  
"N-no," said Maron. "I always see Noin around."  
  
"NOIN! You call him that only?" Miyako started laughing. "He's a PRINCE!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaat???"  
  
~~~~~~Chiaki's Palace~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohhh, Chiaki!" Yashiro called. "I was wondering. Do you like pink flowers, or white flowers better?"  
  
"Flowers?" Chiaki mumbled absently. He was reading a book on healing. Access was a little owlet, preening his feathers.  
  
"Of course! For the wedding!" Yashiro said with a sincere smile.  
  
Chiaki choked. "W-wedding?"  
  
"Silly boy," Yashiro laughed, patting his shoulder. "Our wedding is in two months!"  
  
"Then why plan so early?"  
  
"Because we're also inviting people from other kingdoms."  
  
"Two months is a long time."  
  
"Well, yes, but the day after tomorrow I'll be spending three weeks at a paradise island. My father's wedding gift."  
  
"Yashiro, I'm a little busy right now. Just choose yourself."  
  
Disappointed, yet determined, Yashiro went away huffily. Her daemon, which proved to be a male, was a vain peacock. (A/N: Peacocks are boys. Peahens are girls, but they don't get to have those big tail thingies. Just a scientific note.)  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
At the entrance of the palace, ladies-in-waiting who said that the king wished to talk to her greeted Miyako.  
  
"To break my heart again?" Miyako sniffed to Maron. But they went, after Maron was lent proper clothes.  
  
"Ahh, Princess. Good, good."  
  
The king looked regal in his throne.  
  
"Your majesty requested my presence?" Miyako said, using her etiquette lessons well. She curtsied low. Maron and the ladies-in-waiting were doing the same behind her.  
  
"Yes. It seems Chaplain now knows your true betrothed."  
  
"And who is the man?"  
  
"Prince Minazuki."  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Minazuki was coming for a visit. Chiaki ordered a room be ready for him. He didn't know that Miyako did the same for Maron.  
  
In Maron's room, there was a wardrobe wherein Miyako filled with gifts of clothes for Maron. And in the dresser was some jewelry. A couple of drawers had keys, to keep her own private things.  
  
Maron was treated like a guest. Miyako simply stated that Maron was her best friend, and she was treated like royalty. Chiaki's kingdom was famous for hospitality.  
  
As a guest, she was invited to dinner in the great dining room. She put on a pink gown (A/N: you know, those semi-formal ones. Not those huge puffy ones), and a simple choice of jewels. She brushed her hair, and went down with Miyako.  
  
The dining room was laid with a big feast. This was in honor of Prince Minazuki's visit, and as a good-bye party to Princess Yashiro.  
  
The Chaplain, whether to make up for his bumbling mistakes, or to make up for the years he let by, somehow plotted and got his way. Minazuki was seated on Miyako's left, while Maron was on the right. Beside Maron was Yashiro, and beside Yashiro was Chiaki.  
  
Yashiro spoke quite smugly to Maron.  
  
"Am I not quite fortunate?" She said with a smirk. "My betrothed is the prince of this land. He is finally mine." Yashiro swooned over a ring in her hand.  
  
"Beautiful," Maron said politely, but she disliked her. Yashiro's daemon showed how vain she was. Fin was just a little owlet, tickling her chin. But Yashiro's was still a peacock, vain at her feet and preening itself.  
  
After dinner, Maron was alone again. Chaplain trapped Miyako with Minazuki somewhere, and Yashiro was throwing herself over Chiaki.  
  
"I almost wish..." Maron told Fin quietly.  
  
Suddenly Fin became a wild bobcat. "I sense Sinbad's aura! And his daemon's!"  
  
Maron stood straight. She quickly transformed into Jeanne.  
  
"Ready."  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Getting away from Yashiro was hard," Access whispered to Sinbad.  
  
"You don't like her, either?"  
  
"Nah, I just don't like her daemon."  
  
"Just because it's a male."  
  
"I'm not a fan of Minazuki's either, nor Miyako's."  
  
"You left out Maron's."  
  
"I like Fin."  
  
Sinbad could've been stabbed with a toothpick. "What?"  
  
"I. Like. Fin." Access shrugged. Sinbad half admired his outspoken personality and carefree attitude, but was also half-disgusted.  
  
"You will be my death," Sinbad muttered.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Fin, as a tiger, growled and snapped at Access.  
  
They were at the huge palace gardens. Gardener had made a maze out of bushes and hedges. But Fin and Access informed their humans that a certain rosebush had a demon. (A/N: I wanted to cry when I put that!)  
  
Jeanne tried to think fast. She flipped herself up a hedge, and Fin turned into a squirrel to follow.  
  
On the other side, she searched every bush.  
  
"We need some clue, and fast," Jeanne told Fin. Fin transformed into a cat with glowing green eyes and looked around.  
  
"You think it might have some sort of difference," Fin muttered. Than she spotted a white rosebush with perfect petals. The leaves looked fresh, and the roses were in mature bloom.  
  
"That must be it!" Jeanne said.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Well, most of the other roses are preparing for winter already."  
  
"Good point," Sinbad said, coming after them. Jeanne quickly tried to get her cross.  
  
"Checkmate!" She cried. The bush shook itself, and the beauty faded away. The roses shied away, and the leaves began to wilt.  
  
A black, smoky thing emerged from the bush, screeching.  
  
Jeanne, with her task done, turned to face her rival.  
  
But he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why'd you let her?" Access asked Chiaki. "You know you could have beaten her."  
  
"I don't know..." Chiaki said, confused. "I just got this weird feeling, and it made me wonder about it..."  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Maron was at her room's balcony the next morning.  
  
"We did it Fin," she said. "we did well last night."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yes, it bothers me, too," Maron said. "He seemed to let me do it, not that I beat him."  
  
Then she spotted a couple in the garden.  
  
"Miyako?" Maron said to herself, surprised. "And Minazuki?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Oh, Miyako seems to not mind Minazuki anymore! And Chiaki's f-a-l-l-i-n- g!!!  
  
Hope you liked it. I won't update for awhile, I'm going somewhere 


	6. Happy Days

I haven't updated again for awhile, sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. Unfortunate, yet the sad truth.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the next few weeks Maron was a great help in the castle. The cooks let her help, and the King (even Chiaki) could not understand why the food was suddenly much more delicious.  
  
One day when Maron decided to walk in the garden with Miyako, the topic came around Chiaki.  
  
"Are you still upset?" Maron asked Miyako.  
  
"Well, the truth is, yes," said Miyako. "But...Minazuki's heart is in the right place. Even if I don't love him like Chiaki, I'll still find a friend in him, I guess."  
  
Maron smiled at her friend. "I can really tell he likes you, too, though," she said, laughing.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Miyako asked, puzzled.  
  
"Well," said Maron. "I can tell her likes you because  
  
A. He acts all sweet around you  
  
B. He tries to impress you  
  
C. He smiles differently with you  
  
D. I saw you both in the garden together last week  
  
C. He's up in that tree over there staring at you right now."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Miyako exclaimed. Maron laughed again.  
  
"Just kidding," said Maron, still giggling.  
  
Miyako sighed. "You freaked me out for a second..."  
  
"He's behind that bush," Maron completed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Miyako cried out in surprise. Maron laughed harder.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chiaki watched Maron, with her laughing. He watched Miyako try to run around the bush and see Minazuki spying on them.  
  
"You care for her, don't you?" Access whispered. Chiaki was startled.  
  
"N-no!" he snapped, a little too hastily. Access snorted.  
  
"Lying never helped," he muttered to himself, transforming into a fox.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the palace library, two people were reading from a pile of books.  
  
"It says here, true royalty have unusual daemons. They only settle on their form when they are married, unlike ordinary commoners who have settled daemons while they are preteens."  
  
"That is interesting, Chaplain, but I am looking for reincarnation information."  
  
"Yes sir," Chaplain put the book aside. "I apologize, Prince Noin."  
  
"Just find something," Noin ordered. He picked up the book Chaplain put aside.  
  
"Reincarnation..." Chaplain busied himself.  
  
"On the other hand," Noin murmured to himself. "This book could be useful..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The next few days were bright with sunshine and promise. Chiaki soon found out that it was Maron who made the delicious meals.  
  
One early day, Chiaki woke up at dawn.  
  
"So early..." he muttered. Access yawned.  
  
Chiaki washed and dressed.  
  
He went to the table. The servants were already scurrying around, tidying each place.  
  
"Where is the cook?" Chiaki asked one. "Send for her right away."  
  
The servant mumbled yes and hurried away. Back came Maron.  
  
"Yes, your highness?"  
  
"Huh? You're not the cook."  
  
"The cook is ill, and they let me take over for a few days."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, today I feel like having- -"  
  
"Pancakes!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty, right away."  
  
Maron left. Chiaki frowned at Access, who was a little mouse now.  
  
"Pancakes? I was supposed to ask for what I wanted. And that's the only thing I myself can make..."  
  
Access grinned, although you couldn't tell with a mouse.  
  
"What can I say? I like pancakes."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Right," said Maron. "I'll need buttermilk and flour for the pancakes. And a couple of eggs as well..."  
  
Maron named each of the things she needed and the servants brought them in a flash.  
  
In awhile she had a stack of the greatest-smelling pancakes ever. The servants who presented them to Prince Chiaki came back sating how much he complimented it.  
  
Maron smiled, and went to wash her hands.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Okay, this was a nonsense chapter, hehe.  
  
Well, I'll try to make the next chapter better.  
  
-Rose Guardian- 


	7. The Plot

I haven't updated again for awhile, sorry. I read my story over...I made a mistake about the Jeanne and Sinbad thing. Sorry. Oh, and, I keep switching the Finn's name's spelling. Is it double 'n' or only one? Here I made it double. Don't ask why.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ. Don't sue me. Now what do I do?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Miyako, is this a joke?" Maron asked her friend. Miyako giggled.  
  
"Nope!" Miyako replied. "Minazuki and I have got an idea. It's time you and Chiaki had fun with us. We got a big room tonight in the castle just for four of us to have a 'sleepover'. No beds, just mattresses."  
  
"I don't understand," said Maron. Finn, a bushy-tailed squirrel again, looked at Noreen {Miyako's daemon, remember?} suspiciously. Both Noreen and Miyako tried to look innocent. Maron did not have the heart to say that she was failing miserably, although Finn was tempted to.  
  
"It'll be fun. You'll see." Miyako looked at Maron with shining confidence. Maron sighed, and agreed to go. After all, what could Miyako be plotting that would be so bad?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~Castle Library~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Why should I go?" Chiaki asked his friend coldly. Minazuki was glad Chiaki didn't look up from his book. His face looked too guilty.  
  
But then, if he didn't spoil it, he would have real fun.  
  
"Come on," Minazuki coaxed. "I mean, it won't be much different."  
  
"No."  
  
"Can't you do your best friend a favor?"  
  
"No."  
  
Minazuki tried another tactic.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, pretending to give in. "I guess you're too scared to be around girls. I mean, they are attractive..."  
  
"Hey!" Chiaki flared. "I am NOT afraid!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll prove it!"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Chiaki looked angry as he said it.  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
Minazuki smiled inside himself. It pays to know your best friends weak points.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~Miyako's room ~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do, anyway?" Maron asked Miyako.  
  
Damn, Miyako thought, VERY un-princessy. "Uh, we'll think of something. I mean, we could talk."  
  
{A/N: I do not swear myself. Just my point, JESSICA}  
  
"Okay..." Maron said, still eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
When Maron left Miyako's room, she talked to Finn.  
  
"She's hiding something."  
  
"I know," said Finn. "If you're that curious, go tonight."  
  
"I am," Maron replied. "No...uh, special things we need to do tonight?" Maron stressed the word "special". Finn looked at her quizzically, then her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh!" Finn understood. "No. Not tonight."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Maron wondered.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Night came. After dinner, Maron went straight to the room Miyako said to go to.  
  
"I'll see you there," Miyako muttered to her at dinner.  
  
Maron sighed. She didn't actually feel like being alone in a big room. Her cottage was even smaller.  
  
She opened the double doors. The room was big, with nothing but some mattresses on the floor. And to her relief, she wasn't alone.  
  
Chiaki was sitting on one of the mattresses, reading.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hope ya liked it! ^__^  
  
I'll try to update again soon but my brother is back from his baseball trip (the national playoffs) and now he's on the computer a lot. 


	8. Mixed Up

Disclaimer: I don't own KKJ.  
  
Ok. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to whoever was waiting for an update. I won't make excuses, I was just plain out of it. SORRY!  
  
But I'm back, so I hope I can go through with this.  
  
Also, just a few notes:  
  
I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.  
  
I keep switching the way I spell Finn's name, but I finally decided to use the double 'n' way.  
  
One thing to remember about daemons: a human cannot touch another person's daemon...it's a gross violation of life. Er, it's not my place to say exactly what it means...he he he...^_^;;  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Realizing her place, Maron bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness," Maron said.  
  
"What is it, does my father want me?"  
  
Maron was startled by the coldness in his voice. More like irritation.  
  
"Well, your highness, Princess Miyako asked me to come here...perhaps I made an error in the location?" Maron's eyes narrowed. This prince was certainly cold. Finn turned into a cat and started grooming herself to keep from becoming a lion instead and jumping on Access.  
  
Access, on the other hand, seemed to be flirting. He also turned into a cat.  
  
Finn's eyes widened. Between daemons that sort of interaction was courtship.  
  
Finally Chiaki noticed what Access was doing and he was embarrassed. He threw a pillow at him, although it hurt him as well.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Your majesty," Prince Noin bowed to the King. "I have valuable information."  
  
"Information? About what?"  
  
"Three people: your own son, Princess Yashiro...and that girl Princess Miyako brought in from the streets."  
  
"Oh? I hear she's an excellent cook."  
  
"Er --- not my point, your majesty."  
  
"Oh, yes. Continue."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"How could you do this to me?" Maron screamed. It was a good thing no one was watching; she may have gotten hanged for yelling at a princess.  
  
But the princess she was yelling at giggled.  
  
"I think it was cute."  
  
"CUTE?" Maron's eyes grew bigger than pancakes. "Miyako, how could you???"  
  
"This is my revenge for that whole Minazuki thing," Miyako giggled again.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me," Minazuki grinned. Both Maron and Chiaki were standing up, eyes ready to bug out.  
  
"Truth or dare? Are you serious? Your highness, I am a commoner!"  
  
"Truth or dare? Is this some sort of joke? And I am not playing with a commoner!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
I know, it's short but I'm updating again soon, I promise. It's just so late already, my eyes feel like there's enough sand in them to make glass.  
  
Review, please!  
  
~Rose Guardian~ 


	9. What Happend

Well, I promised so here I am!  
  
Disclaimer: You should REALLY know what it says by now.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Relax," said Minazuki. "No one's gonna know."  
  
Quite, un-prince-like, don't you think?  
  
"I can't believe you," Maron whispered to Miyako. She grinned.  
  
"Well, let's get started!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Truth or dare, Chiaki?"  
  
Chiaki groaned. He swore Access was enjoying it, though.  
  
"I'm not playing, remember?"  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Minazuki grinned. Chiaki DID NOT like that look.  
  
"If you won't choose, I'll choose for you," said Miyako. "Dare."  
  
"Alright!" Minazuki said cheerfully. "I dare you to kiss Maron."  
  
The effect was incredible.  
  
"Are you insane? I can't kiss a commoner!"  
  
"Y-your highness, no! This is crazy!"  
  
"Just do it!" Miyako and Minazuki said together, beaming. "We won't bother you anymore after one kiss."  
  
It was insane. It was pointless to argue. Princess Miyako and her prince charming were going to be deaf to every argument.  
  
At that instant, Maron and Chiaki looked at each other, and two things happened.  
  
First, Finn and Access transformed at exactly the same time into exactly the same thing. Miyako smiled. If that wasn't a sign of being made for each other, she didn't know what was.  
  
And secondly, their eyes met. Maron and Chiaki's, not Finn and Access'. Finn turned away, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
But then they got lost in each other's eyes and...  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Maron clenched her fist, blushing. "I can't believe he did that!"  
  
"You seemed to like it," Miyako pointed out.  
  
Still crying out in frustration, Maron stomped back into the kitchens.  
  
Miyako smiled. They both knew that she was right.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Now you know what happened. Sorry if it was lame, more to come. And either in the next chapter or the one after that will explain that thing with Noin and hopefully Maron's secret.  
  
~Rose Guardian~ 


End file.
